The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila, botanically known Gypsophila paniculata L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pearl Blossom’. ‘Pearl Blossom’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from an open pollination in April 2007 in Moshav Amioz, Negev, Israel among a group of unnamed Gypsophila paniculata L. plants. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in September 2007 in Moshav Amioz, Negev, Israel and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Moshav Amioz, Negev, Israel for two years (approximately 10 generations). ‘Pearl Blossom’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Israel on Aug. 21, 2008. ‘Pearl Blossom’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.